


[Art] Bespoke

by ArtConundrum (SpaceTimeConundrum)



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/ArtConundrum
Summary: A lovely occasion to wear a custom suit.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	[Art] Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKat/gifts), [rattlecatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlecatcher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chicago Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154994) by Denise Raymond. 



> This was an art request for KittKat, who was inspired by a scene in _Chicago Tales_ (quoted in part below) wherein Ray Kowalski gets himself fitted for a very nice custom suit. Sadly, the fic never divulges the sartorial results of this suit acquisition, so we never got to 'see' Ray looking handsome in it. KittKat asked if I could remedy that, possibly with Fraser admiring his new outfit, and I took it as an excuse to draw what is, I'm sure, Ray's favorite photo from their summer wedding.

* * *

_Molino's doesn't sell suits. They got shirts, they got ties, and if you need sock garters, that's the place to go. But suits take time._

_Luckily, I could come back the next day for the "sloper fitting," whatever that meant. Or that's what I told him, was that I could come back. Then he asked if there was something special going on, or was I just needing some new clothes._

_Oh, yeah, there's a good reason, but the fake mob guy was playing bridge right now and wasn't giving me any signals._

_"Well, who doesn't need a new suit?" I said with a shrug, when it hit me. Yeah. Might not be what Vecchio meant, but - "And I'm getting married. In July," I added. "And I live in this small town up in Michigan, so I won't be back in town."_

_Molino didn't seem put out. He wanted to know what the bride's colors were._

_"Uh, it's an outdoor wedding, don't know that there's gonna be any decorations outside of what Mother Nature throws around the place. We're not into fancy, you know? No tux or anything."_

\- Chapter Fourteen, _Chicago Tales_ by Denise Raymond

* * *

The other groom wore red, of course.


End file.
